Hilf Mier Fliegen
by Devilish-Kitty
Summary: AniaXBill
1. Chapter 1

Devilish Kitty

**Capitulo 1**

"**La boda" Por Ania**

-Ania levántate ya es tarde- Me moví con mucho fastidio, y empecé a abrir los ojos que no se terminaban de acostumbrar a la luz del cuarto que mi mamá había prendido.

-apenas son las 6:00-

-se nota que no sabes que aún faltan muchas cosas y tienes que ayudar- mi madre era una de esas personas acomplejadas que quería que todo estuviera perfecto cuando ella lo ordenara y si eso no pasaba se ponía medio loca, para que eso no pasara no cause replica a su mandato–si mamá ya voy- fue lo único que le conteste antes de abandonar mi cómoda y calientita cama.

Ese día a era la boda de mi hermano Jordán, nos lo había anunciado unos meses atrás, su novia era alemana, la conoció en uno de sus viajes de "estudios" por Europa, nunca había hablado mucho con ella, solo sabía que se llamaba Lauren y tenía la misma edad que Jordán, las pocas veces que hablamos se había portado muy amable e interesada en las cosas que me gustaran, no por nada era psicóloga, tal vez mi mamá quería que le dijera si estaba loca o algo por el estilo.

-¿donde dejaste el vestido?-

-¿cuál?-

-el tuyo-

-está abajo-

-bueno ya metete a bañar y dile a Delia que te haga algo de desayunar- a esa hora no tenía muchas ganas de comer lago pero debía dejar conformidad a mi progenitora -si mamá, yo le digo-

Mi familia siempre había tenido dinero, a mí no me gustaba presumir de eso, sabía que éramos personas como cualquier otra, aunque, debo decir, había veces que si me aprovechaba del dinero que teníamos para comprarme alguno de mis caprichitos.

Como me lo ordeno mi madre, tome una toalla, ropa para cambiarme y fui al baño de mi habitación, la que siempre estaba tirada, en pocas palabras, era todo un desorden, pero un desorden donde encontraba todo lo que quería, una de las veces que habían limpiado mi habitación no encontraba nada y desde entonces las sirvientas saben que entran cuando es estrictamente necesario, cuido mucho mi privacidad.

El agua caliente que salía de la bañera hacia que me relajara un poco y que terminara de despertarme.

Termine rápido y a comparación de otros días no me arregle mucho ya en la tarde terminaría de hacerlo para verme "presentable" para la boda "el momento más importante en la vida de Jordán" según decía mi padre "desde ese momento dejaría de ver la vida como la ve ahora" para mi… ñoñadas. Eso del matrimonio nunca me había agradado del todo, ¿estar con una sola persona todo lo que resta de tu vida? Que aburrido, o por lo menos eso no era lo que tenía planeado para mi vida futura.

Pasaba de la 1:30 de la tarde. la ceremonia estaba programada para las 3:00, todo mundo corría a arreglarse o comían algo mientras ayudaban a acomodar los regalos que habían llegado previamente, ¿yo?, yo estaba en la cocina platicando con la hija de una sirvienta a la cual había conocido un día que vagueaba por el jardín de mi casa, la vi pasar y como no sabía quién era decidí seguirla hasta que logre que se detuviera:

-Hola soy Ania ¿tu cómo te llamas?- dijo algo en voz tan baja que no entendí –disculpa pero no te entendí –me llamo Sabrina- ella miraba hacia el suelo, yo solo tenía 7 años –¿te puedo preguntar algo?- ella solo alzo la vista pero su cara daba al piso -¿Por qué ves el piso? ¿Hay algo interesante?- ella seguía sin contestar nada-¿quieres venir a jugar conmigo?, estoy sola y no hay quien me haga compañía- por fin había alzado el rostro y se le veía feliz, fuimos a mi habitación y jugamos toda la tarde, así pasaron los años, nuestra amistad creció hasta que nos convertimos prácticamente en hermanas.

-¿Y cómo estuvo la fiesta de ayer?-

-muy divertida-

-¿en serio?

-sí fue genial, malo que no te dejaron ir-

-ya sabes cómo es la paranoica de mi madre- y como si la hubiera invocado entró por la puerta de la cocina –ya vete a cambiar no queremos que se nos haga tarde- sin reclamar fui por mi vestido, claro no sin antes despedirme de Sabrina. Mi vestido era un poco arriba de la rodilla, desgarrado de abajo, un poco escotado le la parte de arriba y la espalda, todo en color negro y era el único que había sido de mi agrado en esa tienda a la que me llevaron a la fuerza.

Entre a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con seguro y las persianas de las ventanas, cambie mi pantalón de mezclilla entubado y mi playera negra por el vestido y unos tenis con agüetas rojas que combinaban con los accesorios que compre a escondidas, salí ya cambiada, mi cabello estaba pintado de negro y cortado por mí misma, lo había hecho al salir de la secundaria y mi madre casi se desmaya cuando vio mi nuevo look, lo cual no me importo, ya que esa era una de las pocas cosas que podía decidir, baje a la sala donde ya todos estaban prácticamente listos – ¿y ese cabello?- de nuevo con eso

–intentare hacerle algo- como estaba apurada por salir no dijo nada más del tema -bueno nosotros ya nos vamos tenemos que ir por tu tía al aeropuerto- bien de nuevo me dejarían sola –Marco te llevara en la camioneta a la iglesia- odiaba ir a ese lugar –¿forzosamente tengo que ir?- ella me respondió casi gritándome y con tono de "ya te dije unas cien mil veces" –si, tienes que ir, tu vas a entregar los anillos- no permitió que reprochara algo más y se fue con mi padre y uno de los choferes atrás.

Estaba completamente sola, parada cual maniquí en el umbral de la sala –que linda te vez – esa voz me hiso salir de mis pensamientos, era Sabrina –y están geniales tus tenis- oh gracias, si no hubiera sido por ti nunca me hubiera decidido- la mamá se Sabrina entro a la sala diciéndole a ella que le ayudara a limpiar la cocina –bueno, pues tengo que ir- solo asentí con la cabeza, regrese a mi habitación, peine mi cabello en dos coletas a la altura de mi cuello con un listón negro, los cabellos de arriba estaban muy cortos y no se acomodaban por nada del mundo, saque mi delineador y empecé a pasarlo por el contorno de mis ojos, un poco exagerado, tengo que admitirlo, pero a mí me gustaba, algo de sombras al mismo tono del lápiz y del vestido, mi fleco, prácticamente desde siempre había estado allí pero desde hacía unos años antes lo había dejado crecer más y cubría uno de mis ojos, solo lo hice un poco al lado.

Escuchaba la música de mi celular con los audífonos, mis uñas estaban pintadas de negro, tocaron la puerta y me hicieron dar un pequeño salto por el susto, era Marco, mi chofer, para avisarme que nos teníamos que ir –si gracias bajo en un momento- el salió cerrando la puerta, me apure a buscar las cosas que me hacían falta y fui hacia el jardín donde ya me esperaban, no sin antes tomar el bolso donde llevaba no solo los anillos sino las demás cosas que necesitaba, Marco abrió una de las puertas de aquella camioneta negra y me ayudo a subir ya que el vestido estorbaba un poco y no estaba acostumbrada a usar algo así -gracias- él solo agacho un poco su cabeza y cerró la puerta para después abordar el auto por el lado del conductor.

-Marco- él me miro por el espejo retrovisor –si dígame señorita- no me gustaba que me hablaran así, era demasiado formal –ya le dije que no llame señorita, dígame Ania, ese es mi nombre, llevas toda la vida llevándome y trayéndome a todas partes y aun no lo gras decirme Ania - el tipo solo rió un poco antes de contestarme –disculpe Ania ¿Qué desea?- lo único que pude hacer fue rodar un poco mis ojos y suspirar lentamente por la reacción del hombre – ¿no podríamos perdernos y no llegar a la misa?- movió su cabeza de un lado para otro –no Ania, su madre me ordeno que la llevara ahí y que por ningún motivo me desviara del camino- perfecto, mi madre ya sabía que quería escapar de tener que escuchar una ceremonia completamente aburrida e incluso tenía un guardia que me cuidaba, el cual estaba sentado del lado del copiloto con un traje negro y lentes del mismo color.

Llegamos a la iglesia, era un día excesivamente soleado de principios de Mayo, todo alrededor tenia jardines con flores de colores y en uno de ellos una fuente con agua muy cristalina, el guardia abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar, debido al sonido que había hecho al cerrar la puerta muchas miradas de la gente ahí presente se posaron sobre mí, camine hacia donde estaba una de mis tías que intentaba comunicarse con la madre de la novia, pero como hablaban alemán no entendía nada. Para escapar un poco de la presión que me rodeaba decidí aprender alemán ya que el inglés ya era muy conocido, aparte de que ya lo conocía prácticamente a la perfección y de lo cual mis padres estaban orgullosos pues habían sido ellos los encargados de enseñarme prácticamente desde el momento que respire.

En uno de los arboles más grandes y frondosos cerca de la entrada de la iglesia había un chico, no vestía de traje como todos los demás, llevaba un pantalón recto de mezclilla color negro, una playera roja y encima de esta un chaleco, de su pantalón colgaban unas cuantas cadenas que terminaban en su bolsa trasera, su cabello era corto de atrás y el fleco que llevaba le cubría uno de sus ojos, se veía realmente interesante, no creía que fuera a la boda hasta que una mujer de un vestido rosa le llamo –BILL!- bien por lo menos ya sabía el nombre de ese chico, el se acerco lentamente cubriendo su rostro del sol con un a mano – ¿qué pasa mamá?- supuse que era familiar de la novia ya que hablaban en alemán –ven apara acá, ya casi llega Lauren- el solo se quito los audífonos con algo de pesadez y asintió –si mamá-.

Mi hermano llego en el auto conducido por mi padre, el sacerdote salió de la iglesia para decirnos que entráramos por que la misa iba a dar inicio. Ese chico entro con su madre y con el que yo supuse era su papá. Como lo había dicho la señora, Lauren no tardo mucho en llegar, bajo de la limosina con un hermoso vestido blanco que brillaba mucho bajo el Sol, una larga cola levantada por uno par de niños, zapatillas plateadas, un pequeño tocado en la cabeza y su ramo de rosas blancas. Dentro, en la iglesia, yo estaba sentada en la primera banca enfrente del altar, después de todo yo tenía que dar los anillos, a mi hermano se le notaba muy nervioso, no dejaba de moverse, al entrar ella se empezó a escuchar una melodía proveniente de un órgano que estaba en un tipo segundo piso de la construcción.

La espera era eterna, ya no podía estar quieta, tenía que hacer algo o moriría de aburrimiento_, _siempre había sido algo hiperactiva, pero por fin el padre pidió que les llevara los anillos, mi tortura estaba casi por terminar, me levante de mi lugar con la cajita donde venían los aritos de oro, al regresar a mi lugar vi a ese chico que estaba parado justo atrás de mí, me observaba tan fijamente y su mirada era penetrante, hipnotizadora que casi me hace caer al intentar sentarme, aun sentía su mirada sobre mí, era muy pesada lo que hizo que esos últimos momentos de la misa se hicieran aun mas eternos que todo lo anterior.

Termino la boda, por lo menos la parte aburrida, los novios salieron de la iglesia y empezaron a aventarles arroz, se tomaron fotos con casi todo el mundo, incluyéndome, después subieron a la limosina con listones blancos como decoración para dirigirse al salón donde seria la fiesta. Mis padres y yo fuimos en la camioneta, mi mamá quería estar antes que nadie para recibir a los invitados y para que yo sirviera de traductor con la familia de Lauren.

Llegamos al lugar y no había nadie, las personas fueron llegando poco a poco, vi a las muchas tías que tenia y a mis molestas primas, también llegaba la familia de Lauren, eran un poco más humildes y la mayoría muy amables, a excepción de un señor ya mayor que me gritaba porque creía que no lo escuchaba. Ya que el lugar estaba casi lleno entraron los novios, ambos con una gran sonrisa en la cara, me gustaba ver a mi hermano así de feliz ya que en el último año nuestra comunicación casi nula se había transformado en una muy buena y parecida a la de unos amigos.

La mesa en la que me habían obligado a sentarme estaba casi junto a de mi hermano, muchos invitados se acercaron a felicitarlos y a darles sus mejores deseos, luego de una hora aproximadamente nos sentamos a comer, después ellos bailaron algo y le siguieron los demás, después de bailar con mis primas, como mi mamá me había obligado, regrese a la mesa a sentarme y tomar algo a escondidas, una pequeña copa de vino, no mucho de mi agrado pero suficiente para mí. Empezaba a anochecer y decidí salir al balcón que había hay para fumar un cigarrillo, al hacerlo note que no era la única que quería escapar por un rato, él estaba ahí.

Al escuchar que la puerta se abría, volteo y rápidamente bajo la mano donde tenía su cigarro encendido –perdón si te asuste- eso se lo dije en español – lo siento, olvide que hablas en alemán- volvió a llevar el tabaco a su boca –no importa, pensé que eras mamá- ese chico parecía demasiado interesante, quería platicar con él pero no sabía cómo – ¿no te dejan fumar?- al parecer se sorprendió un poco de que le hablara –no, ¿a ti si?- no, ni fumar ni tomar, me reprimen-. Había anochecido y hacia frio, comencé a temblar un poco y me di cuenta de que mi aliento se veía en el aire, él ya llevaba puesta una chamarra que se veía abrigadora – ¿tú también querías escapar?- me sorprendí un poco de que continuara la pequeña conversación que había iniciado –si, ya no soporto estar adentro y mucho menos que mi mamá me obligue a bailar con mis primas fastidiosas que se creen dueñas del mundo solo por el dinero que tienen sus padres- ya había encendido mi cigarro, Bill solo miraba como hablaba mientras tiraba la colilla del suyo –al parecer no eres como todas las demás chicas que están ahí dentro- ahora miraba hacia los jardines de aquel salón –pues creo que no, me gusta ser simplemente yo, hacer lo que me den ganas de hacer, lo puedes notar en mi cabello- moví la cabeza un poco para que lo viera pero él seguía viendo los jardines como si tuvieran algo que lo hechizara, tenía que seguir la conversación, quería saber más de él –y creo que tu tampoco eres como los demás- por fin pude hacer que pusiera atención en mi –pues creo que no, soy algo impulsivo y no me llevo bien con mucha gente en mi escuela porque dicen que parezco niña, por el maquillarme y eso-

-pues a mí no me lo parece, es mas creo que eres lindo- las malditas palabras habían salido solas de mi boca, era el peor momento para el vomito verbal pero para cuando reaccione ya no había nada que hacer para corregir lo que ya estaba hecho, en Bill como en mi apareció un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas –bueno… gracias… tú también eres muy linda.


	2. Chapter 2

Devilish Kitty

**Capitulo 2**

"**Un lindo encuentro" Por Bill**

La luz del Sol empezaba a entrar por la ventana, escuche como la puerta de mi cuarto se abría cuidadosamente –Billy, levántate cariño, ya es tarde-me empezaban a quitar las cobijas de mi cama –no quiero- le dije a mi mamá mientras regresaba las cobijas para taparme –Bill, levántate, ya es tarde, mañana podrás dormir todo lo que tú quieras- fui abriendo poco a poco mis ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz –me levanto porque tengo hambre no porque tú me lo digas- mi mamá revolvió un poco mi cabello- si hijo, lo que tu digas, ¿qué quieres de desayunar?-

-wafles estarían bien- mi mamá tomo el teléfono para llamar a servicio al cuarto –bien, ahora metete a bañar tenemos solo unas horas- bostezando y acomodando mi cabello pregunte acerca del paradero de mi mochila, la voz de Gordon, mi padrastro, me dijo que estaba en su habitación así que fui por ella para meterme a bañar y poder arreglarme debidamente para la ocasión, mi prima se iba a casar con un mexicano, se llamaba Jordán, así que viajamos a México para la boda, al parecer la familia de él tiene mucho dinero pues financiaron todo, incluso varios de los viajes.

Caminaba con algo de flojera hacia el baño, me gusta verme en el espejo, mi cabello se veía un poco mal, mi pijama estaba algo arrugada, y mi maquillaje estaba corrido bajo mis ojos, había crecido considerablemente en el último año, incluso era más grande que mi hermano, que Gustav y ya casi pasaba Georg. Suertudos, ellos no tenían que soportar a la gente de la reunión que seguramente no disfrutaría.

El agua caliente caía lentamente en todo mi cuerpo, se sentía demasiado bien, también ayudaba a que me terminara de despertar, tome el bote donde estaba el shampoo y puse un poco en mi mano y luego en mi cabello, continúe enjabonando mi cuerpo, el agua se empezaba a enfriar así que decidí salir antes de morir congelado, puse una toalla en mi cintura y me dirigí a donde estaba mi mochila para cambiarme, saque mi ropa, al contrario de lo que pensaba mi mamá, no estaba muy arrugada, después de ponérmela me pare enfrente del espejo para peinarme, y maquillarme, motivo por el cual era blanco de brabucones ignorantes en la escuela, los únicos que nunca dicen nada son mi hermano y mis mejores amigos: Andreas, Gustav y Georg.

-Bill, apúrate, te puedes terminar de arreglar aquí afuera, y ya llego tu desayuno- mi mamá había hecho que la línea de delineador en mis ojos se fuera chueca –si mamá, ya salgo- tenía hambre, casi no había comido el día anterior, había pasado la mayor parte del día ensayando pues a mi regreso tendríamos una de nuestras primeras presentaciones, no era mucho pero era un comienzo, en un pequeño bar en Berlín, Gordon nos propuso llevarnos y ayudarnos con el equipo, la guitarra de Tom, la batería de Gustav , el bajo de Georg, y yo solo llevaba mi micrófono en una pequeña mochila.

Al salir del baño la habitación estaba inundada por un delicioso aroma a wafles el cual instantáneamente me atrajo a la mesa donde estaban y empecé a comer hasta no ver el fin de mi desayuno –termine, estoy lleno- Gordon volteo a verme y me hizo una seña para limpiarme la boca, al terminar de desayunar fui a terminar de arreglarme, un poco de laca, maquillaje, un collar, pulseras y unas cadenas para terminar.

Mamá y Gordon aun no terminaban así que decidí intentar ver algo en la televisión. Nada, todo estaba en español, del cual solo entendía unas pocas palabras, mi última salida fue mí mp3, me puse los audífonos y la música se empezó a reproducir, comenzaba una canción de Nena, era de todos mi favorita, termino, que lastima, le siguió Green Day, Placebo, ya no faltaba mucho tiempo para que nos tuviéramos que ir a la misa, el hecho de ir no me alentaba mucho, me habían dicho que el novio tenía una hermana, de la misma edad que yo y la cual seguramente sería una de esas niñas ricas engreídas que se creían más que todos, el tipo de gente que realmente me desagrada, definitivamente ese sería un día para sufrir y a eso le tenía que agregar el hecho de que el torpe de mi hermano no estaría para, por lo menos, hacerme reír un rato.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, un carro había llegado por nosotros para llevarnos a la iglesia, y después al salón, por suerte encontramos a un señor que hablaba alemán. Mi madre llevaba un vestido rosa y Gordon un traje negro – wow mamá te ves muy bien- ella se hiso el cabello un poco para atrás – gracias hijo, ustedes también se ven muy bien hoy- nos dijo mientras me acomodaba el chaleco que estaba vistiendo. Bajamos al estacionamiento donde nos estaban esperando, la cuidad era muy bonita, muchos edificios, centros comerciales, de todo un poco. Llegamos a la iglesia, en la cual ya había gente esperando, pero al parecer no estaban ni el novio ni mi prima, mi madre se quedo parada junto a una fuente, yo fui a refugiarme del Sol debajo de un árbol, desde que habíamos salido no me había quietado los audífonos. No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara una camioneta, bajo de ahí una chava, parecía de mi edad, su cabello era raro, muy alborotado, su vestido negro y llevaba… tenis!

Saludo a todo mundo con una sonrisa en el rostro, se acerco a una señora que hablaba con mi tía, seguramente era la hermana de Jordán. En el momento en el que pensaba todo eso un grito me distrajo –¡BILL!- no me importaba si era la hija del ministro de magia, solo sabía que seguramente era igual que todas las niñas de su clase - ¿qué pasa mamá?- la chava que acababa de llegar volteo a ver, tal vez escucho algo raro el alemán - ven apara acá, ya casi llega Lauren- me tenía que quitar los audífonos, no me dejarían entrar así al lugar – si mamá- decidí no discutir más.

Como mi mamá me había dicho, no tardaron mucho en llegar, el novio bajo de un auto aparentemente conducido por su papa, y unos minutos después Lauren, nosotros ya estábamos dentro de la iglesia. Como lo había supuesto, aquella chica era la hermana de Jordán, se sentó enfrente de mí con sus padres. La misa se hacía tediosa, insoportable, estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, después de momentos que se hicieron eternos al parecer el padre llamo por los anillos, de nuevo ella, se levantó y se los dio con una sonrisa en la cara, regreso a su lugar, tenía algo que hacía que no pudiera dejar de verla, se dio cuenta y casi cae al intentar sentarse, los últimos minutos pasaron volando.

Al salir los recién casados de la iglesia comenzaron a aventarles arroz, después las fotos, de las cuales no pude escapar, después se subieron a su auto y se marcharon con rumbo al salón. Ella también se fue en compañía de sus padres, los míos pedían indicaciones para llegar al lugar, después de un rato nos marchamos en el mismo auto en el que habíamos llegado. Tardamos un poco más de lo previsto pues el chofer se perdió a pesar de tantas referencias e indicaciones, al llegar en la puerta estaba la hermana, Ania según mi mamá, su madre solo sonreía, no decía nada, seguramente no hablaba un alemán tan perfecto como el de su hija la cual nos llevo a nuestra mesa con algunas de mis tías, que no paraban de decir que había crecido bastante en los años que por suerte no las había visto. Después de la cena escape hacia un balcón que había ahí, un cigarro no haría daño y me relajaría para seguir soportando a la gente que tenía alrededor.

Pasaron unos minutos, al escuchar que alguien había entrado escondí el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano, nadie de gran importancia, solo era Ania –perdón si te asuste- tal vez la reacción de mi rostro la hiso reaccionar, yo no hablaba español –lo siento olvide que hablabas alemán- pensé en ignorar las palabras provenientes de su boca pero seguramente esa sería la única oportunidad para conversar con alguien de lago que no fuera la apariencia de mi cabello – no importa pensé que eras mamá- no tenía idea de que cosas le pudieran gustar a alguien de su tipo, pero no hiso falta que pensara demasiado –¿no te dejan fumar?- ya no era yo el que tenía que empezar a hablar

– no, ¿a ti si?- una sonrisa fingida fue lo que apareció en su rostro

–no, ni fumar ni tomar, me reprimen- había hecho su aparición la fría noche, su aliento se notaba en el aire -¿tú también querías escapar?- no podía abandonar la pequeña conversación que había iniciado - si, ya no soporto estar adentro y mucho menos que mi mamá me obligue a bailar con mis primas fastidiosas que se creen dueñas del mundo solo por el dinero que tienen sus padres- su actitud era distinta a lo que suponía

- al parecer no eres como todas las demás chicas que están ahí dentro-no podía mirarla a los ojos sentía como… pena

- pues creo que no, me gusta ser simplemente yo, hacer lo que me den ganas de hacer, lo puedes notar en mi cabello- seguía sin poder mirarla sentía que me perdería en su mirada si me atrevía a siquiera mirarle de reojo

- y creo que tu tampoco eres como los demás-su pregunta se respondía con solo mirarme, era el único que no llevaba puesto un traje, al escuchar eso tome suficiente valor para verla - pues creo que no, soy algo impulsivo y no me llevo bien con mucha gente en mi escuela porque dicen que parezco niña, por lo de maquillarme y eso- ahora era ella la que no me miraba

- pues a mí no me lo parece, es mas creo que eres lindo- sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono rojizo, sentía mi cara igual a la de ella, no podía seguir callado ella también era linda –bueno… gracias… tú también eres muy linda-.


	3. Chapter 3

Devilish Kitty

**Capitulo 3**

"**Jóvenes y sin libertad"**

-Bueno… gracias… tú también eres muy linda- esas palabras habían provocado que apareciera una sonrisa en ambos, Ania temblaba de frio, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de ello y se quito su chamarra para que ella se la pusiera – no gracias, en verdad no hace falta- Bill lo único que hiso fue rodar sus ojos y ponérsela casi a la fuerza

– a ti te va a dar frio- reprochaba, pero a él no parecía importarle y seguía hablando – no te quejes por lo de tu cabello, si no te has dado cuenta el mío esta peor- su mano pasaba por el fleco que tapaba uno de sus ojos

– no es que me queje de mi cabello, de hecho me encanta, yo misma lo corte, a quien no parece agradarles mucho es a mis padres- al decir eso se notaba algo de tristeza en sus ojos, esos ojos expresivos y hermosos como él los veía, desde que habían reunido el valor para mirarle su atención estaba en ellos.

-A tus padres no pero a mi si- apenas lo había conocido y sentía que las palabras que le decía le daban completa seguridad para lo que fuera, como todo aquello que le decía Sabrina -¿acaso a ti no te dicen nada?- Bill recordaba las tantas cosas que le había dicho su padre pero se sentía satisfecho con Gordon y su madre – mi mamá y Gordon no, el que no aceptaba que me vistiera y me peinara así era mi padre, pero su opinión nunca me importo, después de que se fue a cualquier cosa que diga no le tomo importancia- parecía que Ania procesaba todo en su mente, repasando cada una de las palabras que le acababan de decir –¿entonces ese señor es tu padrastro?...- decía mientras señalaba a la mesa al frente del balcón -y tu papá te dejo a ti y a tu mamá- asentía con la cabeza como si ya tuviera todo muy claro –no solo a mí y a mi mamá, también a mi hermano- su expresión cambio para interrogarse a sí misma mientras aparentemente buscaba a alguien – pues a no ser de que tu hermano sea alguno de los señores sentados en esa mesa, no lo veo- Bill sonrió al imaginar las travesuras que estaría haciendo con su gemelo – pues no lo vez porque no está aquí- la mirada de Ania ahora estaba dirigida al piso – lo siento, no lo sabía- una pequeña risa salió del chico – no, mi hermano no está muerto , el se quedo en Alemania porque si no presentaba un examen se tendría que quedar otro año en el mismo salón-

-aah, ¿cuántos años tiene tu hermano?-

-los mismos que yo, se llama Tom, es mi hermano gemelo, tal vez cuando lo veas no lo creas porque somos muy distintos- le dijo dándole una sonrisa en verdad linda.

Lo único que rompía el silencio existente entre los dos era el sonido del viento frio y la música proveniente de adentro, las palabras habían escapado y la mente de los dos estaba en blanco, y en ese momento una pregunta surgió en la mente del pelinegro –oye –ella lo volteo a ver

-¿qué pasa?-empezaba a darle frio pero no quería decirle

– No has preguntado mi nombre- tenía razón, pero ella también–ni tú has preguntado el mío-

– por favor, todos aquí lo saben solo tienes que acercarte a alguien y preguntar por ti, eres Ania la hermana del novio, la hermana de Jordán- nunca había pensado que en una habitación con poco mas de 300 invitados todos ya supieran su nombre

–en cambio yo, yo paso desapercibido, tal vez solo me vean porque soy el único chico que no trae puesto un traje- empezaba a temblar, el frio calaba y Ania tenía su chamarra- aguarda aquí un momento- ella salió corriendo, el silencio regreso pero solo por unos pocos instantes, no paso ni un minuto cuando regreso con la chamarra de Bill en su brazo y con otra ya puesta, igual que su vestido en color negro – bien, estábamos en que quieres saber por qué no he preguntado tu nombre – Bill solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se volvía a poner su chaqueta – bien, pues cuando acababa de llegar a la iglesia estaba con una de mis tías, una de las pocas a las que puedo soportar, entonces tu madre te llamo, en realidad te grito, y al responder a tu nombre supe cómo te llamabas, es sorprendente que platicáramos tan a gusto sin saber nuestros nombres, no puedo creerlo, regularmente no soy así me cuesta…- la plática fue interrumpida por Esme, la madre de Ania, -hija, por fin te encuentro, tu hermano y Lauren ya van a partir el pastel…- dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que Bill estaba a un lado suyo- ah, buenas noches joven, vamos Ania solo te estamos esperando a ti- la tomo de una mano como su tuviera cinco años y la llevo al interior mientras Bill solo la veía irse.

En ese momento entro Simone – Bill ya van a partir el pastel, ¿Qué haces aquí?, bueno, no importa ven- el chico la siguió en silencio, al entrar inmediatamente buscó a Ania de modo automático, ella estaba parada junto a la mesa de su hermano, Jordán y Lauren se dirigían hacia el centro del salón en donde se encontraba el pastel.

Fue cuestión de unos pocos minutos para que acabara todo el ajetreo que implicaba aquella acción, había desaparecido, no la encontraba, su mirada se dirigía a todas partes cuando alguien lo jalo del brazo y lo llevo de nuevo al balcón, ya estando afuera se dio cuenta de que era la chica a la que buscaba – casi me arrancas el brazo- le decía mientras caminaba para sentarse a su lado en la banca que hay estaba - ¿acaso querías quedarte hay dentro?- solo negó con la cabeza – cuéntame-

-contarte ¿Qué?- pregunto mientras se sentaba

-como es- le dijo mirando hacia el cielo

-como es ¿qué?- el chico empezaba a creer que ella estaba un poco loca

-vivir como quieras, sin restricciones, sin tener que comportarte siempre como quieren que te comportes para guardar las apariencias- Ania lo veía a los ojos de nuevo

-somos jóvenes-

- ¿y eso qué?-

-que no tenemos libertad-

-¿somos jóvenes y sin libertad?-

-buen titulo para una canción, creo que tengo que escribir eso-

-¿escribirlo en donde?-

-en una canción-

-no me digas que eres compositor-

-pues sí, escribo desde que tenía 7 u 8 años, solo canciones, para nuestra banda-

-así que tienes una banda- se veía algo sorprendida

-si se llama Devilish, aunque hemos estado pensando en cambiarle el nombre- de nuevo el silencio se hiso presente, ya no se escuchaba el canto de las aves y por un momento el ruido de la música proveniente de adentro se detuvo, el mundo se había congelado para dejarlos solos con sus pensamientos, les hacia buena falta organizarlos.

Estaban los dos sentados a solas en aquella banca olvidada por la gente que se divertía dentro, no pronunciaban una sola palabra pero estaban ya unidos por un lazo invisible, el hecho de quedarse el uno sentado frente al otro sin hacer nada ya era estar en otro mundo, un mundo donde solo ellos existían, un mundo del cual solo ellos tenían concomimiento _"pronto terminara" _pensaba el chico, lo pensaba pero no quería que esa fuera la realidad –me gustaría saber de ti incluso después de esta fiesta- le dijo Ania –a mí también me gustaría seguir en contacto contigo- miraba el suelo –¿tienes correo o algo por el estilo?- asintió con la cabeza –toma- le dio su celular para que lo apuntara –anótalo ahí, yo te agregare y así podremos seguir comunicándonos- sus dedos no eran muy hábiles para escribir rápidamente pero fue en ese momento en el que ella se dio cuenta de lo lindas que tenía las manos –aquí esta- lo tomo, lo leyó en voz alta para verificar que ese fuera –si es ese- le respondió y lo guardo de nuevo en la bolsa de su chamarra.

Ania guardo el aparato y se paró de la banca –bien es hora de que me vaya- él se paro para estar a la altura de ella – ¿por qué te vas?- ellas solo pudo sonreírle –por qué le prometí a mi mejor amiga llegar temprano, eso fue lo único que quería hacer que mis padres autorizaron- Bill asentía con la cabeza

–espero poder verte de nuevo Bill…- se cayó de inmediato –perdón, Bill ¿qué?- no pudo evitar preguntar –Bill Kaulitz- no quitaba su mirada de encima de ella, pero ahora era distinto, la que en un principio era pesada, ahora era como si la protegiera –ahora si lo puedo decir bien… espero poder verte de nuevo Bill Kaulitz-él le tomo una mano y se la beso –yo también espero verte pronto Ania Feller- una pregunta cruzo por su cabeza pero ella misma se respondió al momento, se abrazaron y se dieron un pequeño beso en la mejilla como despedida –eres genial ¿lo sabías?- le pregunto -¿genial en que aspecto?- contesto ella con otra pregunta –en todos- se tomaron de las manos y se vieron con tanta intensidad que cualquiera la hubiera sentido.


	4. Chapter 4

Devilish Kitty

**Capitulo 4**

"**Quisiera estar ahí"**

Ania salió de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo no sin antes pasar a despedirse de su hermano y de su esposa –espero verte pronto, algún día me tendrás que invitar a Alemania- diciendo esto no solo con la intención de ver a su hermano, si no también a otra persona que en ese momento apareció en su mente –claro que si, cuando quieras- le contesto Jordán abrazando a su hermana.

Bill hubiera querido ser él el que estuviera abrazándola y acompañarla en lugar de solo mirar como subía a la enorme camioneta y se alejaba en medio de la noche desde el balcón que acababa de ser testigo del cambio en las vidas de aquellas dos personas.

El viaje fue rápido, pasaron menos de 20 minutos para estar en la puerta de la casa. Al entrar noto que la luz de la cocina seguía encendida, no dudo un solo segundo para dirigirse ahí, Sabrina se había quedado dormida encima de la barra acostada en sus brazos –Sabrina, despierta- esta se comenzó a mover ligeramente –tonta, no tenias por que esperarme- se froto un poco los ojos antes de ver a su amiga de regreso –sabia que llegarías temprano, ¿qué tal tus primas?- dijo esto último con tono de burla –pues aunque no lo creas, me la pase increíble, por lo menos una buena parte de la fiesta- a su amiga le extrañaba demasiado escuchar esas palabras –¿se podría saber el por qué?- el hecho de pensar en él provoco que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara

–Conocí a alguien- Sabrina no tardo ni un segundo para sentarse al lado de su amiga

–me tienes que contar todo, con detalles claro está- Ania la tomo de la mano –mejor vamos a mi habitación, será un poco más privado- tomadas de la mano subieron sigilosamente las escaleras para no despertar a nadie, al llegar se tumbaron en la cama, las palabras empezaron a salir solas y esperaba ansiosa por contarle de el chico nuevo así que no espero un solo segundo después de que las dos estuvieran en el lugar adecuado–se llama Bill, Bill Kaulitz, tiene 15 años es primo de Lauren, y tiene las manos más hermosas que he visto en toda mi vida- esa información no era suficiente para saciar la sed de saber de Sabrina que notaba entusiasmada la alegría en el tono de voz de su amiga -¿en verdad crees que me conformare con lo que me acabas de decir?- se quedo pensando –en realidad no, así que te diré todo lo que platicamos- la plática se alargo contando cada detalle y haciendo todas las preguntas que pasaron pos su cabeza hasta que se quedaron dormidas y no supieron de nada más hasta el día siguiente.

Por fin Bill veía que sus padres empezaban a despedirse, ya podría ir a descansar, por lo menos físicamente porque su mente aun estaba ocupada por Ania, por más que quisiera no se concentraba en nada más, pero tenía que dormir, dentro de pocas horas estaría en un vuelo de regreso a Alemana y necesitaba hablar con su hermano acerca de lo que acababa de pasar, nunca se había sentido así al estar con una chica, sabía que ella era especial.

Cuando llegaron de regreso al hotel entro en su cuarto, se quito los tenis y durmió hasta tarde, al día siguiente se dio un baño, se cambio de ropa y empaco todo, solo faltaba una hora para que saliera su vuelo, 12 horas de aburrimiento y de preguntas de parte de sus madre y Gordon para saber donde se había metió el día anterior.

No pasó lo esperado, durmió prácticamente todo el vuelo, se despertó a tiempo para escuchar que estaban a punto de aterrizar, 12 grandiosas horas durmiendo pero aun así el cambio de horarios era realmente devastador. Un taxi los esperaba, al llegar a casa dejaron sus maletas no muy cargadas en el pasillo y fueron a dormir, comentarían todo lo necesario al la mañana siguiente.

Al entrar a su habitación Tom lo esperaba sentado en su cama ya con la pijama puesta -¿qué tal te fue?- le pregunto en cuanto entro –diría que bien- se quito los tenis y los aventó debajo de la cama para que le hiciera compañía a las demás cosas que había ahí –ya cuéntame quien es- al escuchar eso se sorprendió de la gran conexión que podían llegar a tener entre ellos –se llama Ania, es hermana del esposo de Lauren, tiene la misma edad que nosotros, ¿algo más?- se quedo pensando un segundo – cuéntame todo lo qué paso- para conversar mejor se dirigió a la orilla de la cama a acompañar a su hermano –no paso nada interesante Tom, en verdad- el vuelo lo había dejado agotado sumado a un cambio de horario tan radical, se acostó con intención de dormir un poco más –vamos Bill, o acaso será que no me quieres contar nada?- al terminar de decir eso noto que su hermano estaba durmiendo, incluso comenzó a roncar y decidió dejar el tema de lado, o por lo menos, durante esa noche.

Una semana había pasado y ninguno tenía noticias del otro Ania lo tenía agregado en el correo pero nunca aparecía, Bill se la pasaba hablando de ella, de la forma en que lo había inspirado para ya tener varias canciones escritas para el grupo que en esa semana había firmado un contrato discográfico y habían cambiado su nombre a Tokio Hotel.

Viernes por la noche y de nuevo los padres de Ania no la habían dejado salir, su única salida era la computadora, pasaban de las 12:00 de la noche y ella seguía navegando en internet, un mensaje que apareció en la parte inferior de la pantalla llamo su atención "Bill acaba de iniciar sesión" no podía ser otro más que "su" Bill no lo dudo un segundo y abrió la ventana para iniciar una conversación:

Ania dice:

¡Hola!

Soy Ania

¿Me recuerdas?

Bill dice

¡Hola!

Claro que te recuerdo

Como olvidar a mi fuente de inspiración

Ania dice:

Genial, nunca me habían catalogado como fuente de inspiración

Es algo nuevo para mí

Bill dice:

Pues fuiste de mucha ayuda

Ahora incluso tenemos contrato con una disquera

Y cambio el nombre de nuestra banda

Ania dice:

Eso es genial

Y… ¿cuál es el nuevo nombre?

Bill dice:

Se llama Tokio Hotel

Pronto tendremos un sencillo en la radio

Ania dice:

Por lo menos alguien cumple sus sueños

Mis padres aun me tienen confinada en mi habitación

Bill dice:

Claro en México ya es tarde

Te dejare dormir

Ania dice:

No

Tengo tiempo sin saber de ti

Quiero quedarme a platicar

Bill dice:

Bien

Pero no me culpes después

Si tienes un agotamiento

jajajaja

Cambiado de tema…

¿Qué haces?

Ania dice:

Me sorprende tu creatividad

Solo por hablar

Es sorprendente

Bill dice:

Es que…

Ania dice:

¿Qué pasa?

¿No me lo quieres decir?

Bill dice:

Quiero estar ahí

Ania dice:

¿Ahí?

Ahí… ¿Dónde?

¿En Tokio?

Bill dice:

No

Preferiría estar ahí…

Contigo


	5. Chapter 5

Devilish Kitty

**Capitulo 5**

"**Encuentro en Alemania"**

Las últimas palabras que había escrito habían salido de la nada, el deseo de borrarla era inevitable, Tom a su lado se reía por lo que su hermano había escrito sin pensar, solo unos avisos más:

Ania dice:

-Qué lindo

-Perdón

-Me corren de aquí

-Me voy

-Suerte con tu banda

-Me encantaría escucharla pronto

Una última imagen con una cara amarilla moviendo la mano en señal de despedida – ¿qué he hecho?... seguro no querrá volver a hablarme… - en se instante la risa de su hermano lo había llegado a fastidiar, se paro y le soltó una patada, a pesar de ello seguía retorciéndose de risa acompañada de dolor.

Los viernes en la noche era cuando chateaban, no hacían nada más aparte de escuchar música y compartir mucha de ella y esperar a que el otro contestara. Más de un mes pasó desde la primera vez que se habían encontrado cibernéticamente, las vacaciones en México habían llegado y los planes de Ania incluían un viaje, por su puesto a Alemania. La excusa perfecta fue querer visitar a su hermano, los boletos se le concedieron el mismo día de haberlos pedido, Jordán estaba enterado y el junto con Lauren la esperaban en el andén de "vuelos internacionales" en el aeropuerto de Berlín.

Jordán no era el único enterado de la visita de Ania, Bill estaba más que dispuesto para visitarla en cuanto pisara la casa de su prima, la tarde era perfecta para salir, el Sol no pegaba como siempre lo hacía, era más calmado y el viento daba un toque de relajación al ambiente.

Una hora basto para descansar lo suficiente antes de que el timbre se escuchara en la casa, Lauren, que estaba en la cocina, salió de inmediato a abrir y saludo a sus primos idénticos con un beso en la mejilla, aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a verlos tan distintos –Ania está en la habitación de huéspedes, es la tercera puerta del lado derecho subiendo las escaleras- los gemelos se voltearon a ver con cara de complicidad -¿acaso no podemos venir a saludar a nuestra prima?- le dijo el menor –no crean que no me lo dijeron- el gemelo de las rastas dijo algo solo para él y para su hermano "tendremos que darle unos bueno golpes a Jordán" el otro chico solo asintió levemente –bueno pasen, ella también te espera Bill- los ojos del pelinegro se iluminaron al momento en que le mencionaron eso.

Las escaleras eran cortas, a cada paso sentía como estaba más cerca, Tom se adelanto y tocó la puerta –pasa, está abierto- le contesto una voz desde dentro. Al abrir la puerta Ania estaba acomodando su ropa dentro de un armario, al ver a Tom se espanto un poco pues no sabía quién era, después entro Bill, en ese momento no hubo manera de evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro –¡Bill, eres tú!- la efusividad de la chica al abrazarlo provocó que se hiciera un paso para atrás debido al equilibrio que le hiso perder -¿acaso esperabas a alguien más?- Tom los miraba con extrañeza pero quiso interrumpir el momento que, se notaba, estaban disfrutando después de no verse por más de un mes –oh lamento tardar en la presentación, Ania el es mi hermano Tom, Tom por lógica te imaginaras que ella es Ania- ambos se estrecharon la mano con una sonrisa –Bill, ¿por qué no me habías comendado de lo bonita que es tu amiga?- las palabras del gemelo mayor habían hecho que en las mejillas de Ania apareciera un pequeño rubor mientras que su hermano le daba un pequeño golpe en la nuca –nunca cambiaras- comento Bill con una risa algo fuera de lugar –como lo dijiste, son demasiado distintos… solo una pregunta ¿Quién es el teñido?- Tom de inmediato señalo a su gemelo -si, lo supuse- los invito a pasar ya que aun seguían parados en el umbral de la puerta, la habitación era suficientemente amplia para sobrevivir sin salir con alguna especie de claustrofobia.

De un lado de la cama estaban sentados los gemelos y al lado contario Ania -¿Cómo te has enterado de que vine?- apenas abrió la boca encontró la respuesta –Jordán nos aviso, bueno, en realidad me aviso, que vendrías- silencio, Tom se preguntaba si eso era normal o simplemente estorbaba en medio de los dos –no me gusta arruinar momentos como este pero creo que no podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo- en ese instante Bill reclamo - ¿y por qué razón habríamos de irnos?- contesto su misma pregunta –cierto, tenemos ensayo con Gustav y Georg, aparte va a ir Andreas, gracias por recordarlo Tom- el gemelo ya estaba a acostumbrado a que su hermano hablara solo –entonces ¿te veré hasta mañana?- el pelinegro solo asintió –oye Bill- le dijo Tom dándole un golpe en el brazo –si es tan sincera y dice las cosas tan cruelmente como me contaste por qué no va a vernos para darnos una crítica real- Tom no tenia esas buenas ideas muy seguido –me encantaría, aparte no tengo nada que hacer- al estar los tres de acuerdo Ania tomo una chamarra y salieron de la habitación, ya solo quedaba avisarle a Jordán a quien no le pareció mala idea.

El lugar al que se dirigían era la casa de los gemelos, situada a no más de 15 minutos de camino a pie. La fachada anaranjada se extendía después de un jardín lleno de flores cuidadas con toda dedicación rodeadas por una barda de madera, enfrente de la casa había una pequeña base la cual causo enorme curiosidad a la chica que iba tomada de la mano con Bill –oye Bill ¿Qué es esa cosa de ahí?- le pegunto señalando la base –es la base donde Tom y yo esperábamos el autobús para la escuela, está un poco abandonado pero ay veces que aun es divertido estar ahí, sobre todo porque Tom la utilizado para expresar lo que él llama "arte" que es solo pintar con una lata-.

Para cuando termino de explicarle estaban ya en la puerta, el chico de rastas estaba abriendo, el interior era espacioso y al frente subían unas escaleras, a la izquierda estaba la sala que en ese momento estaba ocupada por sus amigos –por fin llegan, se supone que el que llega tarde es Georg y llego antes que ustedes- les dijo como bienvenida un chico no muy alto, un poco robusto de piel clara y cabello rubio corto- lo sentimos Gustav fue culpa de ella-

–está bien que se maquille y eso pero no le tienes que decir así a tu hermano- dijo como burla Georg, el era más alto que Gustav, de la misma complexión, el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y unos ojos verdes que llamaban la atención, Ania se había quedado en la recepción de la casa observando todo alrededor –no estoy hablando de el- le contesto Tom -¿Dónde quedo Ania?- Bill volteo a buscar a ambos lados, y luego regreso a la puerta –aquí estas, ven conmigo te voy a presentar- el chico la tomo de una mano y la dirigió con sus amigos.

–Ella es Ania, Ania ellos son Georg,, Gustav y Andreas-sonrió –hola, ¡qué gusto conocerlos!- Cuando los saludo lo hizo con tanta efusividad que incluso a Gustav y Georg pareció darles algo de miedo pero comparada con Bill era algo normal para Andreas -¡hola! – Le dijo el rubio –oye tu cabello es genial, tan revuelto y sin acomodar…-


	6. Chapter 6

OOoOo Capitulo 6 OoOoOo

Después de la bienvenida que le habían dado los chicos, todos se dirigieron al patio trasero de la casa, al final había un pequeño cuarto donde ensayaban y guardaban sus instrumentos.

Andreas y Ania tomaron lugar en unos bancos muy cerca de la entrada mientras los demás conectaban los amplificadores y revisaban que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Después de no más de 5 minutos Bill tomo el micrófono -1…2…3 funciona bien- les menciono a los 3 chicos que se colocaban listos para tocar –preparados para la devastadora critica le presentamos "Ich Bin Nicht Ich"- los primeros acordes provenientes de una guitarra comenzaron a escucharse en la pequeña habitación acompañados del bajo y enseguida entro la batería. La voz de Bill inundo la habitación y se sentía el suelo vibrar "Mis ojos me miran con cansancio Sin ningún tipo de confort Ya no me puedo enfrentar a mi mismo…" la letra le gustaba, el ritmo era bueno, realmente tocaban muy bien.

Casi 4 minutos y terminó, los cuatro tomaban aire, lo habían hecho lo mejor posible -¿y bien?- le cuestiono Tom mientras seguía cruzada de brazos y piernas viéndolos fijamente, su mirada no decía nada, sabia aparentar muy bien las cosas –vamos dinos algo- le suplico Gustav –a mi me encantó- Andreas se había parado de su silla mientras contestaba –Andy tú dices eso de todas nuestras canciones- lo objeto Bill -¿y qué tal te pareció?- le pregunto Georg empezando a ponerse nervioso, antes de hablar tomo aire –en verdad me ha gustado mucho, son muy buenos y la letra de la canción es genial- los chicos se miraron entre ellos muy sorprendidos y complacidos.

Continuaron con las siguientes canciones que tenían en su pequeño repertorio cuando Simone, entro en el cuarto, en ese momento los chicos se detuvieron ya que llevaba el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano –Bill, cariño, te llaman de la disquera, dicen que es importante- Bill puso el micrófono en la base y corrió a tomar la llamada, suponía que era para decirles que ya podían ir a grabar –si ¿diga?...si él habla…- prefirió ir al interior de la casa para que el ruido no interrumpiera.

Mientras Bill hablaba por teléfono los otros se quedaron platicando con Ania acerca de las canciones –pues en general todas son muy buenas, aparte de que tocan muy bien, transmiten una cierta energía que hace que quiera cantar con ustedes, y letras muy lindas- les comentaba la chica acerca de la presentación, por supuesto no solo eso era lo que les interesaba así que no perdieron oportunidad para hacerle todos las preguntas posibles. Comenzó Georg –Ania ¿Cuántos años tienes?- ella contesto de inmediato -15-

-igual que Bill y Tom-

-exacto-

Le siguió Gustav – ¿por qué viniste a Alemania?

-por que en México hay vacaciones y quería ver a Bill, lo extrañaba y creo que nos hemos hecho buenos amigos-

-¿desde cuándo lo conoces?-

-alrededor de dos meses, no sé muy bien la fecha exacta pero fue el día de la boda de mi hermano con Lauren-

Tom le siguió -¿ves a Bill como algo más de un amigo?-

-no, por el momento no-

-así que puede que lo llegues a pensar-

-¿esto es una especie de interrogatorio?-

-algo por el estilo-

Andreas interrumpió en ese momento -oigan ¿no creen que Bill ya se tardo?- los cuatro se quedaron callados, Simone entraba a la cochera en ese momento –Ania ¿podrías venir un segundo por favor? Necesito hablar contigo- la mencionada se levanto de su asiento y siguió a la madre de los gemelos. Hasta que estuvieron dentro de la casa se atrevió a preguntar -¿pasa algo malo?- a Simone se le notaba algo angustiada –lo que pasa es que Bill está en su habitación, no se escucha muy bien, subí a preguntar qué era lo pasaba y me dijo que quería hablar contigo ¿crees que puedas subir?- en cuanto termino de explicarle se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta con un letrero en letras rojas estilo gótico que decía "Bill" contrastantes con una puerta negra.

Se detuvo un segundo mirando el detalle de las letras, hasta que recordó a que era a lo que había ido –Bill, soy Ania ¿puedo pasar?- los pasos del chico a la puerta fueron inaudibles, abrió un poco y ella pasó, las luces estaban apagadas, se sentó en la cama enfrente de él y noto que el delineador que él llevaba ya se había corrido por lo que parecían lagrimas –Bill. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- el chico comenzó a limpiarse la cara antes de explicarle –lo que pasa es que me hablo el tarado de la disquera- Ania solo asentía para comprobarle que lo escuchaba –y me dijo que habían… - no aguantó más y la abrazo lo más fuerte que podía –calma, no llores así, no me gusta, ahora… ¿me dices que fue lo que te dijo?- Bill, aun sin soltarla le respondió –nos han cancelado el contrato para grabar el disco- incluso Ania que no tenía nada que ver se había sentido mal en ese momento, habían sido tan cobardes que se lo habían dicho por teléfono, ni siquiera se lo comentaron en su cara.

Bill estaba destrozado, la única oportunidad que tenían para grabar un disco se había deshecho, habían terminado con su sueño y el de los demás chicos. Ania lo abrazaba y una pequeña lágrima no había podido evitar salir de sus ojos. El chico se levanto y de nuevo se limpio la cara –tengo que decirle a los demás- ella le asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo para que no la viera llorar –también dile a tu mamá, está un poco preocupada- se limpio la cara discretamente con los puños de su chamarra y procuro que no quedaran marcas de delineador en ella.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron primero a la cocina en donde estaba Simone preparando la comida, ella al verlos se les acerco rápidamente –Bill, ¿qué fue lo que paso?- le pregunto mirando amenazadoramente a Ania –me hablaron de la disquera para decirme que nos cancelaron el contrato… ya no vamos a grabar- las lagrimas salieron de nuevo los ojos del menos de los Kaulitz.

Su madre en acción instantánea se acerco a abrazarlo –calma Billy, ya verás que todo está bien, las cosas pasan por algo- el chico se separo de los brazos de su madre limpiándose la cara –le tengo que decir a los chicos- la mujer solo asintió. Bill salió de la casa acompañado de Ania, no quería desilusionar también a sus amigos pero mientras más tiempo dejara pasar más mal se iba a sentir.

Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto se paró en seco, antes de abrir se seco de nuevo las lagrimas tomo aire y entro, los otros chicos aun seguían discutiendo sobre Ania, Tom, al ver a su hermano con tal aspecto le pregunto de inmediato –Bill, ¿qué sucede?- el mencionado se sentó en el banco más próximo –chicos…- sentía un nudo en la garganta, se le quebraba la voz, Andreas volteo a ver a Ania -Bill, si algo te ha hecho esta arpía yo mismo me encargare de golpearla-

-no, no fue su culpa- se adelanto a decir el chico, decidió decírselos rápido para que todo terminara –me han hablado de la disquera y… y...- las lagrimas no aguantaron más y salieron de nuevo –Bill ya dinos que es lo que ha pasado- le insistió Georg, Bill no se resistió más –NOS HAN CANCELADO EL CONTRATO- en ese momento todos se quedaron en silencio.

Lo que habían escuchado los había dejado con el mismo nudo en la garganta que tenía Bill, la única oportunidad que tenían y se las habían arrebatado, así, sin más que una simple llamada por teléfono.


End file.
